


accountability.

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl
Summary: i had a dream that i had a husband whose dick got hard as fuck for me, simply because i was being a good ass mother to our precious ass kid. i felt the need to write this shit out and share with y’all because you are all my niggas and my bitches, and you, too, deserve to be fucked good and well by your dream and/or real husband for being a good ass mother to your precious ass dream and/or real kid. 💕 anyway, i write exclusively for my chubby ladies. this will only change if someone specifically requests differently.





	accountability.

The lump in Erik’s throat thickened, bobbing up and down as he watched you sleep in your childhood bed. There was a trail of dried up drool that somehow managed to extend from the corner of your mouth to your ear as you snored, your braids splayed across the pillow underneath your head. You must have forgotten your bonnet before heading to bed— _and you looked like an angel_. After three months away from home, seeing you like this made him feel like the purest brand of unbridled glee was coursing through his veins.

It took everything within him not to pounce on you when he saw you tucked into the bed you grew up in. Guilt held him back, mostly, because he really wasn’t surprised when he found out that you and your son were at your parents’ house. He was even less surprised when he learned that the two of you had been there for about two weeks while he had been traveling for work. This was the longest work had kept him away and three months was entirely too long to be separated from your family, something that you obviously felt.  _Loneliness_. He felt its dull ache the moment he stepped onto that plane, and he felt it every second he was away from his family. The only solace he had was found in the pictures and videos you sent of your son and of yourself, all of which kept him grounded whenever he traveled.

He took his phone out and snapped a quick picture of you, telling himself that it was purely for blackmailing purposes. Deep down he knew that it was because he’d turned into a fucking softie. This picture would come in handy whenever he thought of you while he was away; moments like that came often. During the months that led up to the birth of your first child, you both quickly discovered that neither of you wanted anyone outside of the family to have a hand at raising your children. You wanted to keep things tight and within the family, along only your closest friends. So you both agreed that you would stay home with the baby while Erik went to work, and although this system seemed to be working perfectly, neither of you could deny that it also sucked.

Erik crouched beside your bed and leaned over to place a kiss onto your forehead. It was soft and lingering, the perfect complement to just how much he missed you. He trailed his fingertips along the curve of your cheek to the lobe of your ear, gently massaging it as he continued to pepper an entire host of kisses along your forehead. If this was how you were going to wake up to him after three months of separation, he was going to make sure that you woke up right. 

You stirred with a little whine that made him smile against your forehead. You grabbed for his wrist, weakly digging your sleepy fingers into his skin as you cracked an eye open and struggled to adjust to your surroundings. The second eye slowly opened, allowing you to blink at him with confusion a few times, right before your eyebrows jumped and mouth fell open. Finally, you realized who he was.

“Oh, my God! Erik!”

You released your hold on his wrist and shot your arms out to hug him close, pulling him into the bed and on top of your body with a strength he always seemed to forget you possessed. He instantly melted into you, wrapping his arms around your soft body and taking your scent in with a low groan. It felt so good to finally have you in his arms again. You both knew that he would return from work, but he missed you. He missed you so m—

A strange and sudden wetness seeped through his shirt to touch his shoulder. The sound of your soft sniffles paired with your shaking shoulders forced him to freeze. Were those… were those  _tears_  on his shoulder? You were crying? Why were you crying? You couldn’t be  _that_  happy to see him.

“Baby,” he began carefully as he hugged you close, resisting the urge to shrug his damp shoulder. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

The only response Erik received was your sniffles as you grabbed for his shirt. He immediately moved to sit up and meet your eyes but you followed, burrowing your face into his neck as you settled yourself onto his lap. He hesitated before hugging you close again and placing a kiss behind your ear.

“I missed you, too, baby girl.”

________________________

The freeways in New Jersey were pretty empty at around three in the morning, barren and quiet, just as any area would be such an hour. There were a few pickup trucks that drove by with a dull honking sound, and there was always that one random car that would suddenly appear every half hour, only to speed off and into an exit. The slight chill of the summer night emphasized these details for Erik as he sped down the road, glancing at his son’s car seat through the rear-view mirror before looking to you beside him.

Although your eyes were closed as you relaxed into your seat, your fingers playing with his hair and gently massaging his scalp let him know that you were wide awake. He wouldn’t have been surprised if you fell asleep because he did wake you up late, but you looked relaxed and completely at ease, a sight that he appreciated when he thought of how upset you had been earlier. He made you leave your car in your parents’ garage for that, and he parked it in there himself to keep you from getting into it. After all that crying, he didn’t want you driving alone from New Jersey to Harlem. He wanted you with him tonight, all the way through.

Your son’s soft fussing caught Erik’s ear. He looked to the rear-view mirror, sucking his teeth at the sight of the car seat. He knew that it was a safety precaution to have babies facing the opposite direction, but after three months he wanted to see his son just as badly as he had wanted to see you. The only reason the car seat wasn’t facing him was because of you, something that he greatly appreciated. You always kept things together; he missed that.

The _‘Welcome to New York!’_  sign caught Erik’s eye.

“Relax, lil’ nigga. We almost there.”

Your eyes sprung open as you looked to your husband. “What did I tell you about calling my son that?”

“What did I tell you about ‘nigga’ being a term of endearment?” he countered, making you giggle a little. He liked that sound.

The baby’s fussing gradually morphed into a little whine, one that transformed into full-blown crying. Your fingers immediately left Erik’s hair as your turned around to look at your son, only to be met with that car seat. You scoffed, a sound that made your husband snort. He was  _this_ close to saying that he told you so, and the only reason he wasn’t doing so was because he wanted to keep you as calm as possible.

“Hey, baby,” you cooed in a sweet voice. You grabbed for the top of the car seat, gently rocking it. “What’s wrong?”

The baby only continued to cry, coughing and kicking his feet. A frown tugged the corners of your mouth down. It was small and barely visible in the dark car, but your husband caught it.

“Aye, quiet down before I give you somethin’ to cry about.”

The second your son’s cries seemed to grow louder, you sucked your teeth and reached over to playfully tug at Erik’s hair. This made him chuckle and grab your wrist to place a kiss into your palm. You rolled your eyes, but a smile did seem to be fighting its way out. “Stop the car, Erik.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I said so. Are you trying hear all this crying for the next thirty minutes?”

A soft scoff slipped past Erik’s lips as he flipped his turn signal on, right before he pulled the car over. You immediately stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind yourself as you slipped into the backseat with your crying son. You made quick work of unbuckling him, taking him out of his seat, and placing him right onto your lap.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, your voice soft and sweet as you wiped at your crying son’s face. You smiled at him. “Did you miss me?”

Erik’s stomach turned as he watched the two of you from the rear-view mirror. If you noticed, you didn’t seem to care or find it too important. All that seemed to matter was your son.

“I wasn’t too far. I was just up there, see?” you continued before placing a kiss onto his forehead. This seemed to relax him as he quieted down to watch you. You gave his short, little braids a gentle tug. “Sorry you had to stare at this ugly chair, but it’s to keep you safe. I wouldn’t leave you. You gotta relax, okay?”

At that, you settled yourself into your seat and pulled the seat belt across yourself and your son. You clearly weren’t moving away from him again.

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat. “Y’all good?”

You rubbed your son’s ear and placed a kiss onto his round cheek. “We good?”

Your son only opened his mouth to yawn, his eyes struggling to stay open as he continued to watch you. This made Erik chuckle a bit.

“Ah, that’s why you’re so uppity. If you wanted to sleep, all you had to do was say so.” You kissed his forehead and nodded. “We’re good, babe.”

Erik returned the nod, peeling his eyes off of you just to flip his turn signal on. The moment the car was back on the road, he was sneaking as many peeks at the two of you as he could before his son finally gave in and fell asleep. You simply sat there and watched him sleep in your arms with a little smile on your face, one that had Erik fighting one of his own off during the entire drive. 

As soon as your little family made it home and the car pulled into the driveway, you made your way inside of the house to tuck your son into his bed. All Erik could do was watch you do this from the bedroom’s door. How long had he really been gone? He had only been gone for three months, but you and your son seemed to have developed a language entirely your own — and  _he_ was obviously out of the loop; that much was made clear in the car. He was almost jealous, but you…  _You_ were really holding it down and you seemed to enjoy every minute of this mothering thing, making sure that your son was completely taken care of in every aspect while his father was gone.

You were like mom of the year. Just mom-ing it up. Like it was nothing.

He was so proud to call you his.

Erik shoved his hand into the pocket of his sweats and made his way over to you, snaking his arm around your waist to pull you close. He placed a lingering kiss onto your temple, smiling a bit when you reached over to pull your son’s shirt over his round belly. He held you closer, finding comfort in your soft curves. “That was pretty good what you did in the car. The way you calmed him down, I mean.”

You shrugged, but continued to smile as you watched your son. “All I did was talk to him. He’s only one, but we have to make sure that we communicate with our kids. Teach them emotional intelligence and shit, y’know?”

Erik was struck silent as he watched you. To say that he was impressed by how involved you were was an understatement. He was also a bit aroused. The last time he had seen this type of parenting up close was when his father was alive.

You finally looked up to meet his eyes, shrinking a bit at just how closely he was watching you. You shrugged again, tentatively. He was making you nervous and he could tell—the good kind of nervous. He liked knowing that after all this time together, he still had that affect on you.

You took a breath, inhaling slowly and patiently. He was gone for three months, but you both knew what that look meant. So when you swallowed and slipped out of his hold before stepping away from him and out of your son’s bedroom, he couldn’t honestly say that he was surprised. A little smirk touched his lips as he watched you leave and made his way out as well, stopping only to close the door behind himself. He followed you into your bedroom with slow steps, watching your ass bounce and jiggle underneath those basketball shorts.

“And I don’t wanna spank our kids,” you spoke, reminding him that you were having a conversation before his hormones rudely interrupted. “We gotta talk to them. If you wanna fight my son—”

“ _Your_ son?”

“ _My son_ , then you better wait until y’all are in the same weight class because this family is having discussions,” you continued, undeterred and determined to get your point across. He loved that about you. “What good did spanking ever do for us anyway? I’m not setting  _my_ son up for trauma and anger issues, especially when his father used to go by  _Killmonger_ —”

“Aye.”

A laugh escaped you, one that had Erik chuckling as he reached over to close the door before walking over to you. He completely agreed with everything you were saying, but the more you spoke, the harder he could feel his dick growing. He knew that it wouldn’t take much longer for you to notice because he certainly felt the fuck out that shit.

“ _My_ black ass son will not be experiencing that shit in this white ass society if I have anything to do with it, Erik.”

He nodded, taking your face into both hands. “You finished?”

“You understand where I’m coming from?”

“My black ass absolutely understands where you’re coming from.”

A little smile touched your lips as you returned the nod. “I’m finished.”

Erik drew you into a kiss at that, a hard one that you melted into with a soft moan. He missed hearing that. He missed  _you_. He allowed a hand to slide down to your hip, pulling you flush against his body before he smacked your ass. He smacked it again, making you shout into his mouth.

“You a good mother,” he spoke. His voice was low and rough as gravel as he gently massaged the spot he hit, kneading it with a tenderness that contrasted with his previous aggression. “You a  _good ass_ mother, you know that?”

“Erik—”

He smacked your ass again.

“ _Daddy_!”

Erik groaned into your mouth, forcing you to swallow it as you ground yourself against his bulge. He pulled away just to pull your shirt over your head, moving to kiss and bite on your neck as soon as he tossed that annoying piece of fabric to the floor. He slipped his hand underneath your bra, rolling and pinching at your nipple as he walked you backwards.

“Who taught you how to be such a good mother?”

“ _Shit_ ,” you hissed as you held him close. He kissed his way up your neck to kiss your lips, gently nibbling on the bottom before he pried it open to kiss you fully. You whimpered into his mouth. “I read— I read a lot of books—  _fuck_.”

“Keep goin’. So fuckin’ good at this parenting shit.” 

“—and I talk to the women in my family—”

“Makin’ sure my son is taken care of,” he continued as if you weren’t a mess in his arms. He paused to suck on your tongue with a soft moan before kissing you again. “In every fuckin’ aspect.”

“—I pay attention to how he reacts to certain things—”

The back of your knees touched the edge of the bed and you fell back with a short yelp. He took the opportunity to pull his own shirt off before crouching before you, tugging your pants off. His nostrils flared with excitement when he found that you weren’t wearing any panties, the sight of your wet core enticing him.

“Calmin’ him down whenever he’s upset,” Erik continued almost conversationally as he settled himself between your legs. He placed sweet kisses into the plush flesh of your inner thighs, groaning at the way you tugged at his hair. He bit into your skin and licked it. “Lettin’ him know that you always right there and won’t leave him. You got my dick hard as fuck.”

A sharp breath escaped you. He knew that you liked hearing him talk like that for you; you both did. You tugged at his hair. “Erik—  _Shit_!”

Erik dove in, eating you up and slobbering all over your pussy like he was hungry—and he absolutely was, for you and you alone. The sound of you just breathing hard and moaning the way you were touched his eardrums and reverberated off of them in an almost soothing way as your thighs trembled on either side of his head. He couldn’t resist grabbing handfuls of your plump ass to bring you closer to himself as he swirled his tongue around your clit, taking it between his lips to gently suck as he flicked his tongue against you. Your hips bucked but he managed to hold you in place, reveling in the deep moans and pants that slipped past you lips. The sound of you coming was almost as satisfying as tasting you while it happened.

A low guttural groan escaped your mouth and filled the bedroom.

 _Almost_.

Erik raised a hand to smack the curve of your ass, a growl rumbling deep within his throat when an excited gasp slipped past your lips. He kneaded the tender flesh he’d tapped, gently massaging it as his free fingers traveled up your squirming body to slip underneath your bra and latch onto your breast. A strangled moan escaped you as you released your grip on his hair to take that goddamn bra off. You laced your fingers over his own, your legs moving to close around his ears as you ground yourself against his tongue, hard and slow.

Having the fleshy meat of your thighs envelop his head was the perfect accompaniment to every sound that left your mouth as he ate you out. The sound of your stuttered gasps and moans were pretty muffled, but the fact that he loved it remained. He wouldn’t mind going out with his head crushed between your thighs; he would gladly go out like this, actually. 

You bucked into his mouth with a cry, and Erik accepted every single thing you were giving up. He greedily swallowed up as much of your essence as he could while your thighs quivered around his ears, a contented groan escaping him. Your hips continued to buck as you attempted to push his head away with weak fingers, but he just held you still and continued lapping at your swollen clit. He moved to unwrap your legs from around his head, spreading them in an almost obscene angle that made you scream as you came again. He couldn’t help himself: he loved to eat you out, and all of your reactions made it that much more fun.

“Erik,” you gasped before a harsh, guttural groan slipped out. Your hips bucked with a quiet whine. “Please, I can't— You— I—  _Please_.”

 _There_ it was.

Erik pulled away to place a trail of soft kisses into the flesh of your inner thigh and your body went limp, the soft gasp of his name slipping past your lips. The sound and the feeling of you coming was an amazing thing to bask in, in his opinion. He could see your swollen clit protruding from within the equally swollen lips of your vagina right in front of him. It looked so perfect that he wanted to just  _touch_ it again, but all he could really think about was how much prettier your wet and dripping core would look with him inside of it.

He moved place his lips onto yours, his stomach churning with pride when you released a weak moan into his mouth. He bit into your bottom lip, gently nibbling on the soft flesh as he tugged your mouth open before kissing you sweetly and gently. As your hand worked its way into his hair, his own fingers found themselves at the soaking wet apex of your thighs.

“ _Erik_!”

Your voice was so harsh and almost animalistic that it made him proud as your fingers attempted to tug a few locks out of his scalp. It hurt like hell and it was probably selfish of him, but all he could think about was how wet you were and how good your swollen and impossibly engorged clit felt rolling underneath his fingers like this as you gasped into his mouth. It felt amazing.  _You_ felt absolutely and incomparably amazing, and he couldn’t wait to bury himself deep within you.

 _Shit_.

He just wanted to take care of you.

“You a good woman and you know it. I know that lil’ nigga loves his mama.”

"Erik,” you begged with a gasp. “ _N’Jadaka_ , you are crazy!”

He slipped two fingers into you, curving them to touch that spot you liked so much. You threw your head back, giving him access to your neck. He gave it a long lick, stopping only to kiss it. “You deserve this shit. You deserve more, but lemme give you what you need right now.”

“We’re going to wake him up—”

Erik kissed you so sweetly and so gently, you couldn’t help releasing a quiet moan. The sound made his stomach turn, the movement of your hips relaxing into a slow grind against the ministrations of his deft fingers.  _You felt so good_. Your eyes were heavy lidded and filled with blurred stars when he pulled away to watch you, the sight pulling his lips into a smile.

“You see how good you still taste? Hm?” he hummed as you nodded. He kissed your lips again. “You know how good you sound talkin’ like that, princess?”

You scoffed before your own quiet moan interrupted it. You released your grip on his hair to gently massage his scalp, eyes fluttering shut as your pants grazed his lips. You threw your head back. "You  _would_ be that weird ass nigga who gets off on this shit.”

He kissed your forehead, your nose, your cheek and chin. “All that attitude ‘cuz I’m tryna make you feel good.  _You_ the weird ass nigga. You ‘bout to cum?”

You nodded, your body writhing as it sought release.

“Go ahead and cum, then.”

You seemed to cum on command, pulling your hands away from his hair to grab for the sheets that surrounded you and gritting your teeth to keep yourself quiet. While Erik groaned at the sight, you screwed your eyes shut and made an attempt to relax yourself. Your toes were curling and uncurling out of your control as your body shook. From where he was, he could still see just how beautifully the swollen lips of your pussy failed to hide your engorged clit. You were shaking hard and he would have to do some serious damage control later, but it was such a beautiful thing to see—it always was.

Erik brought his fingers to your lips and your mouth immediately fell open. You grabbed for his wrist and swirled your tongue around his fingers and sucked, tasting yourself with a moan. He kissed your forehead. “I wanna take care of you. You gon’ let me?”

You nodded furiously. He quickly moved to slide his sweats and his underwear off before positioning himself on top of you. You took his face into your hands to  kiss him deep and slow as he eased himself into you. Slowly, he entered you and your body pulled him in inch by inch. You made the most beautiful sounds as he settled himself and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. You felt like  _home_ , like every single thing his life had been devoid of for the past three months.

Erik took you with slow and careful strokes that made the most disgusting noises. Your eyes fell shut, a series of broken whispers slipping out of your mouth and into his.

“I missed you,” you whimpered, to which he responded with a short groan. You kissed him. “I missed you so much. You feel so good, daddy. ‘Bout to make me cum again—  _Shit_.”

A shaky smile tugged at his lips as he watched you come undone again through heavy lidded eyes. He reached down to grab your leg, spreading you wider as he bit into your bottom lip. You threw your head back and grabbed for the headboard. All he could do was watch you, captivated. “I missed you, too. I missed seein’ you with our son. I missed seein’ you sing to him and rock him to sleep every night. I missed this wet ass pussy—”

“I’m gonna cum,” you choked out desperately.

He was sure that you felt his smile stretching as he kissed you. You weren’t lying. He could already feel your walls clenching and releasing around him, he could already feel your leg twitching and getting ready to give out from its position on his hip,  _and he could feel you cumming_.

Erik pulled away from your lips to watch you and you didn’t disappoint. Her lips were making that ‘o’ shape, your eyebrows were knitted tightly above your closed eyes, and your face was absolutely flushed and sweaty. You looked perfect, and you were. You absolutely were. This made him want to drag this on for as long as he possibly could. He wanted to make sure that you remembered exactly who he was. He wasn’t just your husband. He was also your best friend and the father of your child. It was his  _job_ to make sure that you felt good in every aspect, and he wanted to ensure that you knew this.

“Fine ass,” he grunted. “Lemme take care of you. I know you tired. Takin’ care of my boy and this big ass house by yourself every day I’m gone.”

“ _Fuck, Erik_ —”

“Go ‘head and cum. Lemme put you to sleep.”

“Oh, my God!  _Shit_!”

Erik kissed you to keep you quiet as you came, swallowing your moans and squeals as his lips moved hard and slow against yours. He could somehow feel you getting even wetter, groaning into your mouth as your hands grabbed to hold him closer. _You were so perfect_. He couldn’t believe that he actually managed to stay away from you for this long. 

He continued to kiss you as you came back down from your high, slowly fucking you through it all. He dug into you gently, helping your body ease back down and relax. He swallowed every single one of your low moans and each soft sigh of his name, nipping and biting at your bottom lip just the way you liked. It only made you cum again. All of a sudden, your body was shaking and trembling underneath him as you cried out into his mouth. He took it all with stride and kept going until you jolted as if you had been struck by lightning, screaming into his mouth. Finally, he stopped moving within you, but he kept kissing you.

“You know how hard my dick gets whenever I see you doin’ all that motherly shit?” he asked before taking your bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a tug. He kissed your lips again and slowly set your leg onto the bed. “All those pictures and videos and shit you send me?”

A sharp moan escaped your mouth. “You fucking cornball ass weirdo. Whose dick gets hard over that type of shit?”

Erik chuckled. He could feel your smiling growing against his lips, something that made him kiss you again. “You so good with our son. Doin’ such a good job raisin’ him, you know that?”

“Been gone so long I forgot how good you are at fucking,” you commented almost deliriously. “What’s that saying? Absence makes the dick grow harder?”

“The heart, baby. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

You laughed, slow and stuttered, almost like you were drunk. You gave another soft moan. “You are so crazy,  _Killmonger_.”

He pulled away from your lips with a snort, watching as your eyes fluttered open to meet his. He couldn’t help digging his fingers into your hair and gently massaging your scalp. He knew how much you liked that. “I hate that I can’t be around more. I work so much and I leave y’all alone—“

“Hey, don’t say that.” You managed to swallow all of your delirium down to look up at him seriously. “I know you don’t wanna leave us alone. All that working put us in this nice house, didn’t it?”

Erik gave a low chuckle, one that made you snake your legs around him as he smiled down at you. He kissed you again; he just couldn’t get enough of those. “Why’d you cry when you saw me?”

You visibly hesitated, stuttering a bit before you finally shrugged. You gave him a sheepish smile. “I missed you. I know you have to work and that’s what makes sure that the two of us are taken care of, but… I missed you, Erik.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the bedroom, surrounding the two of you and practically crushing him. Silences weren’t normally like this with you; they were always comfortable and easy. It made him swallow as it finally dawned on him, right then and there, that as much as he hated to see you cry, this time? It was  _his_ fault.

Erik swallowed, his eyes watching you carefully. “You cry a lot?”

“…Erik… Baby, I promise it’s not that serious.”

His brows jumped.

You looked away, shrugging. “You know I’m sensitive—“

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that, Erik—”

“I mean that shit. I’m sorry. I’m workin’ too much. I can’t have you cryin’ and takin’ care of our son all alone like this.”

You sighed, shifting underneath him. This was obviously making you uncomfortable. “I can handle it. I’ve  _been_ handling it.”

Erik scoffed. “You ain’t been handlin’ shit if you start cryin’ the first time you see me in three months. Even if you could handle it, I can’t keep leavin’ you alone. And I can’t keep leavin’ my son without his father. This shit ain’t fair to either of you.”

You pursed your lips. He was right, you both knew it. After a moment of contemplation, you met his eyes. The sight of your hazy ones made his stomach turn with a burning desire, for you and you alone.

“So, what do we do?” you asked.

“Tuh!  _You_ ain’t gon’ do shit. You’ve done more than enough.  _I’ll_ speak to my supervisor. I got enough pull at this job to make sure that I can be home more.” He paused to place a kiss onto your forehead. “Takin’ care of you ain’t just gettin you a nice house with pure granite counter-tops in the kitchen. I’m sorry that it took me so long to understand that.”

“Stop apologizing,” you demanded as you took his face into your hands with a smile. You kissed him. “I missed having you home, daddy.”

A low groan escaped him, slipping past your lips and into your mouth.

“We both did.”

“I love you,” he spoke against your lips.

You gave a soft moan. “I love you, t—  _Shit_.”

Erik rolled his hips and began moving within you with deep and completely unhurried strokes. You grabbed for his arms with a sharp whine, digging your nails into his ribbed skin.

“Fuck, Erik,” you gasped. “You crazy!”

“I just need one more from you, baby.” He kissed you with a growl. “You got another one for me?”

You nodded, your brows knitting in the middle as your threw your head back. You arched into him, silently urging him to take a nipple into his mouth. He grabbed your breast and brought it up to his lips, allowing him to take as much of it into his mouth as he possibly could with a low moan. He sucked with reverence and adoration, in a way that only a deity deserved.

“ _Erik_!” you cried out as your fingers grabbed for his dreads. He groaned in response. “You fuckin’ me so good! I love you so—  _Mh_!”

Erik covered your mouth with a hand as he fucked you through your orgasm. He swirled his tongue around your nipple one last time before kissing his way up your neck and your jaw to meet your rolling eyes. As your nails continued to dig into his skin, your choked and muffled moans filled the room while your legs closed around him and pulled him closer. It was enough to make him cum too, forcing him to release himself into you.

The sounds of your pants filled the air as you both came down from your highs. He removed his hand from over your mouth, watching you as your chest rose and fell. You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He needed to do better by you. 

“D—  _Damn_ , I missed you.”   

He smiled a little. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Your lips met in a slow kiss, one filled with soft moans and gentle nips.

“I’ma do better,” he declared into your mouth.

“Mh,” you groaned. “Erik, I told you it’s not that serious and I meant th—”

Your son’s fussing flowed through the speakers of the baby monitor sitting on the drawer. You immediately pulled away from your husband’s lips to grab for it, watching through the screen as your son kicked his chubby legs into the air. His wail finally broke through.

You pushed Erik off of your body and moved to get up. “Gimme a second, babe, I gotta—”

“What you  _need_ to do is lay back down.” He pushed you back down, ignoring your arched brows as he stood from the bed and slipped his sweats back on. “Take your ass to sleep. I got this.”

You rolled your eyes, but a smile seemed to be fighting its way out. You placed the monitor back onto the drawer and settled yourself into the bed. “He doesn’t like you the way he likes me, nigga.”

“Didn’t I tell you to take your ass to sleep?” He bent over to kiss your cheek. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

Erik turned the lights off at that, making his way out of your bedroom and leaving you to sleep as he prepared to tend to his son.


End file.
